


Something Different

by Carmarthen



Category: Les Misérables (1972), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Author has no excuse, Canon Era, Crack, Double Drabble, Face Squirrels, Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something different about Inspector Javert at the barricade. (Cracky crack crack, inspired by Bernard Fresson's spectacular muttonchops in the 1972 adaptation and Ireny's glorious fanart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Белки правосудия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581313) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



> For context, see Ireny's drawings [here](http://irenydrawsdeadpeople.tumblr.com/post/43868370247/i-think-it-has-been-decided-that-this-is-the-only) and [here](http://irenydrawsdeadpeople.tumblr.com/post/44260677513/it-is-hungriestpufferfishs-birthday-so-she-gets). The observation that the squirrels seemed to be playing cards came from nimazgraya, and now I can't unsee it.
> 
> I'm sorry, this is ridiculous and self-indulgent and probably not even funny.

There was something different about Inspector Javert, and it was not the worker’s cap or the lack of an overcoat. Nor was it the ropes. Or the glare; that was to be expected.

“Did you shave your whiskers?” Valjean blurted.

Javert stared at him. “No,” he finally drawled, “I set the squirrels that live under my hat at liberty.”

Valjean blinked, imagining a pair of squirrels in Javert’s hair, their tails curling out from under the hat to cover his cheeks. It was nearly inconceivable. “The squirrels…under your hat.”

“Squirrels of justice,” said Javert, face perfectly straight.

Valjean thought for a moment. “Wouldn’t they be bored?”

Javert contrived to shrug despite his bonds. “I suppose they played cards.”

Valjean tried, and failed, to imagine where a deck of cards small enough for a squirrel might be found.

“Of course I shaved, you ninny!” Javert cried. “Will you get on with killing me? My leg is beginning to cramp.”

Valjean, still considering in an abstract way this new evidence for the Inspector having a sense of humor—albeit one he was not certain was funny in the least—fumbled for a knife and set to work on the rope around Javert’s wrists.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Small Vices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958304) by [madame_le_maire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/pseuds/madame_le_maire)




End file.
